Fairy Land: Next Gen (Shali Rose's Story)
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Shali Rose meets a new enemy, Fephiles the Dark. She tries to stop Fephiles from destroying time but she sends Shali Rose and the Lat Twins to a ruinous future. Then they find out Shali Rose was taken away to prevent her powers from going against anyone. Will Shali Rose defeat Fephiles? Find out.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the prologue to Shali Rose's side of Fairy Land: Next Gen. But Shali Rose isn't alone. She's with her teammates, August and Regina Lat and Leeann Pixson, Pixlface's only daughter who turned good.**

**Shali Rose: I met August and Regina after I sent Ali Rose to prison as an order for the queen.**

**August: Before my sister and I met Shali Rose, we went to try and steal the Master Fairy Emerald.**

**Regina: But that loser, Jamie Fresna, the 'guardian' of the gem destroyed it.**

**Me: Right. So here's the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Shalida Rose Reema but my friends call me Shali Rose or SR. I don't have an age because I was created. I was ordered to find my teammates, August and Regina Lat, at Queen Pixlface's base at the White Fairy Acropolis. Then my communicator went off.  
"Transmission from HQ," the president said. "There's an SOS coming from Queen Pixlface's base. Our last communication with our agent was 26 hours ago. We're expecting immediate rescue, Shalida Rose Reema."  
"Understood. Initiating mission now," I said. Then I teleported myself.

I found August and Regina at the base. Something was in Regina's hand.  
"Don't thou want to know what this is?" August asked.  
"My mission was to rescue thou and your sister. Nothing more!" I said.  
"Fine. With thou, it's always business," Regina said. But then a bunch of robots appeared out of nowhere. Then a giant guard dog appeared with them. So August, Regina and I fought the guard dog until it was completely destroyed. We were in a database.  
"Ah. Foleanna, the city of water," August said. "It has a constitutional monarchy, you know. The primary industries are tourism and crafting precision machinery." I saw a picture of a boy on the wall. He had shiny brown hair and wonderful blue eyes.  
"The current sovereign is Prince Alex the Third," Regina said.  
"Why does Pixlface's base lead to an odd place like this?" I asked.  
"How should we know?" August asked. "We just followed our orders and retrieved the item. Anyway, we have a little favor to ask you. Would you escort us to the F.G.U.N rendezvous point?"  
"Where's the rendezvous point?" I asked.  
"It's the ancient castle of Foleanna, in Fairy Kingdom Valley," Regina said.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the prologue. There will be more soon.**

**Shali Rose: The next part, August, Regina and I meet Fephiles, Folaris' conscious mind.**

**August: She takes on Shali Rose's shadow and form.**

**Regina: And it causes tons of trouble when she does. She was sealed in the item August and I found, the Scepter of Darkness.**

**Me: Right. BTW, F.G.U.N stands for Fairy Guardian Units of Nations. Don't forget to review, as long as it's good.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ruinous Future

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the first chapter to Fairy Land: Next Gen (Shali Rose's Side). I had a blood draw at the doctor's today.**

**Shali Rose: Yeah I heard. You did a good job and got some chocolate.**

**August: I love chocolate.**

**Regina: Me, too. Especially dark chocolate.**

**Me: I love that kind, too. I also like milk chocolate, the one used in Hershey's chocolate. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

August, Regina and I reached the rendezvous point. We were in an old and ruined castle. August and Regina told me why.  
"The former King of Foleanna, Sol, used reside in this castle," August said. "But a major accident occurred six years ago. And no one's lived there since."  
"Accident?" I asked.  
"I hear a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident," Regina said. "I think the name of the plan was..."  
"The Folaris Project," Pixlface's voice interrupted. "It was an ambitious project named after their eternal sun god."  
"Queenie?" August said.  
"It's been a while, my dear August and Regina. And of course Shali Rose," the queen said. "Now, if you'd be so kind as to return the Scepter of Darkness you took from me." Then a bunch of robots came out of nowhere. August, Regina and I tried to shake off the robots. But when Regina flew in the air, the queen's ship created a hand which punched Regina in the back of the head. She was knocked unconscious and dropped the scepter, causing it to break. Then a dark force appeared out of the scepter. Pixlface got away. The dark force destroyed the robots and came to the ground. Then it copied my shadow and form, creating a black and blue version of me.  
"What? Her shadow," August said.  
"Oh, how ironic fate can be," the dark version of me said. "I never thought I would be resurrected by thy shade. I thank thou, Shalida Rose Reema."  
"Who art thou? And how do thou know my name?" I asked.  
"I'm Fephiles. Fephiles the Dark," the dark creature said. "What? Didst thou forget me? I owe much to thou, Shali Rose. Oh yes. What thou gave to me I now return to thou. A one-way ticket to oblivion!" Then a portal surrounded August, Regina and I.

The Lat twins and I found ourselves in a ruinous place. There was fire and broken down buildings. The twins looked out a broken window.  
"What is this place?" August asked.  
"It seems we've been teleported to another location," I said.  
"Well, let's find out where we are," Regina said. When the twins were gone, I was confused who Fephiles was and why she knows me. We got in a database to find any information. We were in two hundred years in the future. Then we heard a sound outside the door. It was my friend and rival, Ali Rose, and her friends, Alisha, Jamie, Cleo and Carina.  
"Boy, do I feel dizzy," Alisha said. "Where are we?"  
"Oh, look who's here," August said. "I never expected to see thou guys."  
"August! Regina! Shali Rose!" Cleo said.  
"Hi, long time no see," August and Regina said.  
"This is the distant future, far removed from our own timeline," I said.  
"The future?" Carina asked. "Then Pixlface's machine can control time."  
"Pixlface's got some nerve dropping us here," Ali Rose said.  
"Now how can we get back to our own time?" Jamie asked.  
"Thou need a space/time rift but this requires a lot of energy," I said. So we went to find some Fairy Chaos Emeralds. When we found one, August and Regina were admiring the emerald. Then we saw a pixie girl, laying unconscious.  
"Leeann? What she doing here?" August asked. I checked Leeann's pulse. Nothing.  
"It seems she's severely injured," I said.  
"What could have possibly happened to create this future?" Regina asked. Then August's communicator went off. August answered it.  
"Yes, this is August," August said. "Understood. We'll be there in a minute. It looks like Ali Rose and her friends found something, too. Let's go."  
"It's not like we can do anything for her now," Regina said.  
"Yeah," I said. So we went to where Ali Rose told us the emerald was.

At the volcano, Ali Rose and her friends came. August and Regina looked at Team Ali Rose.  
"Thou guys are so slow. Look," August said, holding out the emerald.  
"A Fairy Chaos Emerald! You've already found one!" Alisha said.  
"Well now, we may not look it, but we are real treasure hunters," Regina said. "Unlike a certain Princess of Earth we know." Then Jamie turned to the Lat twins and glared at them and turned away. Alisha said the emerald was inside. August and Regina refused until Jamie forced them. So went inside the volcano. When we were inside, Regina flew in the air to find an emerald.  
"I found a Fairy Chaos Emerald," Regina said.  
"Don't touch it!" I yelled. Then flames came out of nowhere. Then a giant fire monster appeared out of the lava. So we fought the monster and got the emerald. So Ali Rose and I used Fairy Chaos Control to return to the present. I almost jumped in but I heard a noise. It was Fephiles. So I went to fight her.


	3. Chapter 2: Fight with Fephiles

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's chapter two to Fairy Land: Next Gen (Shali Rose's Side). You know, I just made my own video on YouTube, a trailer to my story, The Nightmare Before Christmas (Sonic Style).**

**Shali Rose: Didn't you already write that here and deviant art?**

**Me: Yes, but I'm making a YouTube version.**

**August: Oh. That sounds exciting.**

**Regina: I can't wait. I hope it won't be deleted.**

**Me: Me, either. So I'm making sure is doesn't by waiting a whole week to see if it stays then. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

August's POV

My sister and I reached the present. But we saw that Shali Rose wasn't with us.  
"Shali Rose? Shali Rose!" I yelled and picked up the green emerald.  
"Shali Rose. And she doesn't have a Fairy Chaos Emerald anymore," Regina said.  
"Agents August and Regina," the president said on Regina's communicator. "Report your status immediately. Have you retrieved the Scepter of Darkness?"  
"Well, I'll provide a full report shortly," Regina said. "Right now we have priority situation to deal with. We need to contact Princess Leeann Pixson immediately." So we went to find Leann.

We found Leann at the lake outside Foleanna. I loved that place.  
"This is a charming little place," I said and Leeann turned.  
"Hi. Long time no see," Regina said, waving.  
"August and Regina Lat," Leann said. We explained everything to her. Leann agreed to help. So she went to find Shali Rose.

Shali Rose's POV

I tried to fight Fephiles. Then she came on top of a stalactite.  
"So, decided to void thy return ticket now, did thou?" Fephiles asked.  
"Why art thou hither? Didst thou ruin this world?" I asked.  
"The answer's yes and no," Fephiles said. "Perhaps it's better to show thou." She snapped her fingers and a dark shield appeared. It showed me. Fephiles said people were not just jealous of my power but they also feared it. They used this incident as an excuse to hunt me down. Fephiles told me to come with her to teach humanity what for.  
"That's absurd," I said. "Whatever it is thou want to do, thou can do it alone."  
"Thou forgive humanity this folly then?" Fephiles asked.  
"I determine my own destiny," I said. Then Fephiles turned into a crystal version of myself. So we started a fight. Then Fephiles was knocked out. When I came to her, Fephiles attacked me, making me hit a wall. Then Leeann appeared. So we fought Fephiles but she got away in a portal. So followed her into the portal.

The portal led us back to the present. But Fephiles was nowhere to be found.  
"It appears Fephiles isn't here," Leeann said. "I will assist in pursuing her." I nodded in agreement and went to find August and Regina. The twins were at the harbor. Regina waved at me with one hand on her skinny hip.  
"It looks like Pixlface's machines are looking for you," August said.  
"What did you do this time?" Regina asked.  
"Nothing. Their target is probably Fephiles," I said.  
"What is Pixlface up to? Who is Fephiles?" Leeann asked.  
"I'm going to ask her directly," I said.  
"Hey! Wait a sec!" August and Regina said.  
"I can handle it alone," I said. "Thou keep track of Fephiles."  
"Hmph. She finally shows up and then she leaves before even saying hello," August said. "Well, it seems her little trip hasn't changed her." So Regina contacted F.G.U.N HQ to ask for available data on the Scepter of Darkness.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for chapter two. The video I made is still there.**

**Shali Rose: Just type the Nightmare Before Christmas or Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**August: When are you making the first chapter.**

**Regina: Yeah. I want to see it!**

**Me: It will be made a week after the trailer is made so I can see if it stay that long and won't get removed.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Fairy Land: Next Gen. Have you three seen my new stories lately?**

**Shali Rose: Yes we have. We even saw you latest chapter to Super Paper Mario and Sonic.**

**August: I thought that nerd, Francis, was weird. Still, I thought the chapter was fun to read.**

**Regina: You going to write the next chapter soon?**

**Me: Yes. After I beat Super Paper Mario. It won't be long because I have one more Pure Heart to collect. Anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I made it to the queen's train and barged in by destroying the roof. Then I saw Pixlface sitting on a chair.  
"Wouldn't the door have been easier?" Pixlface asked. "So, what do you want now?"  
"Who is Fephiles? And why art thou trying to capture her?" I asked.  
"If you want to know, you should ask her yourself," Pixlface said. "But here's a hint...it's linked to the Foleanna disaster six years ago."  
"The Folaris Project," I said. Pixlface told me to capture Fephiles. Because if I do, she'll tell me the truth about Folaris. I agreed. When I got outside, I saw Ali Rose, carrying Alex, the prince August and Regina told me about. But then a girl wearing white with grey hair attacked Ali Rose.  
"Thou again?" Ali Rose asked.  
"This time, there will be no more interruptions," the girl, Silvia said. "The Fiblis Trigger must...die!" Then Silvia used a powerful attack to drain Ali Rose's energy. Then the queen took Alex away. Silvia almost drained all of Ali Rose's energy but I stopped her.  
"Who? Fephiles! Why art thou getting in my way?" Silvia asked.  
"I'm Shali Rose. Shalida Rose Reema," I said. So Silvia and I fought as Ali Rose was getting away. After the fight, Silvia and I were out of breath from exhaustion. Then Silvia almost hit me until I used Fairy Chaos Control on her. Then I attacked Silvia in the back of her head. This paralyzed her.  
"T-Thou!" Silvia said.  
"Don't bother," I said. "With a Fairy Chaos Emerald's power, I control time and space. Thou can't break free."  
"I won't...give up," Silvia said. "It all depends on me. Can't lose. Not when I'm so close!" Then Silvia took out a Fairy Chaos Emerald out of her pocket. Then we used Fairy Chaos Control together. Then a portal was created.  
"Thou...induced Fairy Chaos Control," I said.  
"I won't let anyone get in my way," Silvia said. "I'll change the past and save the world."  
"Fephiles isn't trying to create a better future," I said. "She's trying to eliminate the past."  
"What? What art thou talking about?" Silvia asked.  
"To discover what happened, it seems we must see what took place six years ago," I said. "Follow me if thou want the truth." So I jumped into the portal. Silvia nodded and jumped in, too.

At the past, the former king of Foleanna, Sol, was trying to control Folaris. But the sun god was out of control. Then a little boy and two little girls came to Sol. It was Alex and his sisters, Hailey and Ellen. Then the machine Sol was using exploded. Silvia saw a ball of flame.  
"Is that...? The flame...it's Fiblis," Silvia said.  
"And the black shadow...is the original Fephiles," I said.  
"That's Fephiles?" Silvia asked. "They're escaping!"  
"We'll have to split up," I said. "I'll pursue Fephiles."  
"OK. Then leave Fiblis to me," Silvia said. Then I heard a weak voice from Sol. He gave me the Scepter of Darkness and told me to seal Fephiles with that. So I grabbed the scepter and went to follow Fephiles. I found her puddle and stunned her with Fairy Chaos Control. She told me to stop but I used the Scepter of Darkness' power to seal the evil spirit.  
"Who...who art...thou?" Fephiles asked.  
"I'm Shali Rose. Shalida Rose Reema," I said.  
"Shali Rose...thy face...thy form...I will remember," Fephiles said as she was being sealed into the scepter. "Thy death...certain...thou...will die!" Finally, the evil spirit was sealed inside the scepter. This gave me an idea.

Outside the castle, I saw Silvia with young Alex in her arms.  
"Didst thou do it?" Silvia asked.  
"Yes. And thou?" I asked.  
"Yes. The flames are properly sealed," I said. "It's done." She set Alex down by a tree. Then I set the Scepter of Darkness beside Alex. I told Silvia I had to do because I know what will happen to it in the future. So we used Fairy Chaos to return to the present. Silvia looked at Alex and went into the portal.


	5. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to FL: NG (Shali Rose's Side). This is during the final battle. This is the story.**

* * *

When I got back to the present, August and Regina were waiting for me.  
"Thou art back then we expected," August said, waving. "Leeann is in pursuit of Fephiles."  
"So, where's the kid?" Regina asked. "What didst thou find six years ago?"  
"I need thou to access F.G.U.N's base," I said. "Specifically, find out what materials the Scepter of Darkness was made from."  
"Sure. But thou haven't answered our question yet," August said.  
"I found the means to seal Fephiles," I said. So we went to find information on the Scepter of Darkness. When we reached the main town, an archeologist named Anastasia was in danger. The queen's robots came out of nowhere. So August, Regina and I fought the robots until Anastasia was safe. She said to recreate the Scepter of Darkness, we must go to one of the fountains and create dark fire. I knew the key to that puzzle, my Fairy Chaos Spears. So we got the scepter and went to find Leeann.

At the beach, Leeann was fighting Fephiles with her lasers and guns. Then Fephiles chuckled evilly.  
"This only proves thou were created to stop Shali Rose, the Ultimate Fairy Life Form," Fephiles said. "Don't tell me thou didn't know. Thou may have been programmed by humanity, but what thou did to Shali Rose in the future, that was thy..." But Leeann shot Fephiles until she was weak. Then she laughed evilly and disappeared. Then August, Regina and I came.  
"What just happened?" August asked.  
"Shali Rose, the one that defeats and seals you in the future...is me," Leeann said. I was shocked when Leeann said that. So Leeann explained what she means. Soon August and Regina were shocked, too.  
"It's...it's so unfair," August said. "Shali Rose is always here to defend the world.  
"Despite that..." Regina said.  
"Eventually, when someone or something, is seen as too powerful..." Leeann said. "It seen as a threat. And the world becomes its enemy."  
"Shali Rose..." August said. "Even if thou believe everyone in the world will be against thou..."  
"Know that we'll always be by thy side," Regina said. "Remember that."  
"I will," I said. So we went to find information on Fephiles. One of the citizens said that Fephiles was in the desert. So we went there.

We got to the desert. August and Regina knew about what is going on.  
"Fephiles appears to be headed for those ruins," August said.  
"She's probably looking for Fairy Chaos Emerald that's supposed to be there," Regina said.  
"There's no doubt in my mind," I said. "Her movement shows she's seeking and Fairy Chaos Emerald she can find. Supposedly she needs one in order to join with Fiblis again." So we went to find the ruins where Fephiles was supposed to be.

We reached the ruins. But then we saw that Fephiles already had the Fairy Chaos Emerald in the ruins.  
"Fephiles!" I replied.  
"I was expecting you sooner," Fephiles said. "As thou must know, thou art already too late. But there's still time to change thy mind. Join me, Shali Rose. Let us teach this world a lesson, and re-write the future."  
"Don't try to deceive me!" I said. "Thou don't have no desire for revenge! Thou only crave destruction! Thy only lust is to fuel Fiblis until there is nothing left of time itself."  
"It's a pity, Shalida Rose Reema," Fephiles said. "Truly a shame that thou wish to go against me!" She attacked us with the emerald. Then she created a puddle that made her powerful. So we fought Fephiles until she was completely dissolved. So I sealed her inside the emerald, but when she was sealed inside, the scepter made a powerful light.  
"It's destroyed!" August and Regina said.  
"The 'I' of now absorbed thy shadow from the past," Fephiles said. "What may have worked six years ago no longer does!" So she attacked us again with the emerald, knocking us out. Then she used the two emeralds to create a lot of clones. Finally we regained consciousness.  
"Thou must realize now that thou can't hope to stop me with thy limited power," Fephiles said.  
"So thou say," I said.  
"It's futile. The world will betray thou. Why fight it all?" Fephiles asked. "Why risk thy life for those who will persecute thou later?"  
"If the world chooses to be my enemy, I will fight like I always have," I said, taking off my power inhibitors. Then I unleashed my powers to destroy the clones.

* * *

**Me: That's the end of the story. Soon the final story will be written. That will probably be tomorrow. It will only have one chapter and the story will contain Ali Rose/Alex, with Alex kissing Ali Rose.**


End file.
